Secrets
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] Ban and Hoji have been carrying on a notsosecret love affair for awhile now. The one person who seems to have a problem with that is... Hoji. [Ban X Hoji, spoilers for Episode 43]


Disclaimer: Dekaranger is not mine.

Notes: Yaoi (Ban X Hoji) and spoilers for Episode 43.

--

Ban had known from the beginning that loving Hoji would be more thorny than rosy. What he hadn't expected was what Hoji would put him through for just one night together. Not only did he make him wait an hour after their shifts ended **at least** to sneak to Hoji's quarters, he also had to have some sort of excuse to show up there at his door. Only then (and if luck was on his side), would Hoji let him share a bed with him... until he kicked him out afterwards.

The whole thing was stupid, but when Hoji was in his arms he didn't mind it so much.

Hoji had told him why they had to keep it a secret. Some bunk about compromising the team or something. The thing was Ban was pretty sure everyone on base had figured out what they were up to a long time ago. It wasn't unusual for tech workers to wave hello or even ask him to look over some forms when he stumbled out his partner's door. There was one memorable occasion when he was trying, really, to be quiet returning to his room when a bathrobe-clad Umeko suddenly slapped him on the back and warned him jokingly, "Hope you didn't tire Hoji-san out too much, we need him for tomorrow!" It seemed the only person who had a problem with his secret love affair with Hoji was Hoji.

And that frustrated Ban to no end. He wanted to grab his partner and scream, "I love you and I'm almost sure you love me, so why do you keep acting like what we're doing is a **bad** thing?" But he knew through experience that wouldn't do any good. Everything had to be a certain way when to came to Hoji, and he could be damn stubborn when it wasn't. He'd always been like that and always would, Ban was just going to have to live with it and love him anyways.

Then came the fight with the Browgul.

--

It was late. They'd spent more time at the restaurant then they'd planned, but everyone was having so much fun that nobody wanted to it to end. When Ban and Hoji finally got back, it seemed that they were the only two people on base still up. Hoji was silent as they headed to his quarters, which was a little odd, since he would usually at least yell at him about something.

Ban knew the other Deka probably wouldn't be in the mood (he almost never was after a big battle) but he was tired and had come very close to losing Hoji forever today, and figured it was worth a shot at least. "I hope you can come up with a good excuse for me tonight partner, because my brain's completely fried after today."

Hoji glared at him, not saying a word. He didn't even tell him to not call him partner.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Ban scratched an imaginary itch on his neck. "Yeah, you're probably too tired. That's okay, I'll just--"

He let out a strangled yelp as Hoji dragged him into his room.

Ban was about to ask him what was going on, but in between the tongues and limbs and grabbing he never found the time. Somehow, they made it to the bed. He fell onto the mattress with a currently shirtless (when had **that** happened?) Hoji, who was busying himself with loosening Ban's uniform.

Hoji had been on top before. But this... this was something new. This was raw and rough and demanding-borderline-possessive. This was being completely at Hoji's mercy as each kiss, each touch pushed him closer to the edge. This was frightening, this was ecstasy, this was something he hoped would never end.

Through his haze, he heard Hoji growl out a **mine** right before he came.

--

When Ban recovered enough to open his eyes again, he saw that Hoji had collapsed next to him, watching him wordlessly, fingertips outstretched but not quite touching his face. He resisted the urge to lean forward enough that that his partner could touch him and worked up as much cheerfulness as he could. "Wow! You really outdid yourself this time, partner! But I should probably let you get some sleep now, right? See you in the morning!" He began to get up but Hoji grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Don't leave me again."

It wasn't just what Hoji said that floored him; it was also the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, but this was the first time he'd seen Hoji look vulnerable.

"Um... okay." He might have been more shocked at Hoji actually curling up into him if the night hadn't already been full of surprises.

Hoji's fingers made a trail down Ban's arm. "You're going to have to wear today's uniform tomorrow. It'll be wrinkled and filthy by then; you'll look awful."

"Maybe I could borrow one of yours?"

He felt Hoji smile against his bare chest. "Not your size. Besides, you look terrible in blue."

They were quiet again for awhile. Ban wondered how long he could get away with toying with Hoji's hair until he heard him let out a sigh. "I guess everyone's going to find out about our secret now."

"Yeah, about that..."


End file.
